


What's a Godzilla?

by glitterprison



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Pitch Perfect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterprison/pseuds/glitterprison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Beca and Chloe. The seven-year-olds make gingerbread houses together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Godzilla?

Chloe had been explaining the intricate process of making gingerbread houses for the past ten minutes, at least.

“You have to use  _extra_  frosting if you want the slanted pieces of graham crackers to stick together when you make the roof,” the redhead repeated, something Beca was sure she’d heard three times by now. While adorable was a word she tended to hate being called herself, Beca couldn’t help but think it was the correct way to describe Chloe, an opinion she harbored long before they had become friends. It was just that… Chloe wore dresses that matched the seasons, did things like curl her Rapunzel-length hair for playdates, sang Beca songs in exchange for the mediocre pictures she’d draw her, and now, she was just as serious about the act of creating a silly candy house as she was excited. Her loose, red curls flopped and bounced as she moved around table to passionately point everything out, something Beca found adorable and contagious.

“Right. I won’t forget,” Beca said, scooting up onto her knees in her chair. She reached for a graham cracker but hesitated in picking it up, first asking, “Can we start yet?”

Chloe grinned and nodded, grabbing a can of frosting and a spoon for herself, pushing the other towards Beca. When a few strands of hair fell in front of her shoulder, the brunette found herself reaching out to keep them from falling into the container of sticky sweetness and instead let them rest on her fingertips. Twirling one of the curls around her pointer finger, she warned, “Your hair…”

Chloe sighed, flipping it back behind her shoulder, admitting, “It gets in the way when my mom leaves it down like this, sometimes.”

_But it looks pretty_ , Beca thought,  _like a princess_.

For the next half hour or so, when Beca wasn’t distracted with the mesmerizing way Chloe delicately painted the edges of each graham cracker, making  _sure_  they’d stick to one another without collapsing, she contributed to the house with her own creative techniques. Like they’d been doing to hold up the foundation of the house, Beca used the frosting as glue to attach miniature candy canes to the front of it. Then, she lined the edges of the walls with red and green M&M’s and used different colored gumdrops to make a polka-dotted pattern on the roof of the house.

“What do you think of these decorations?” Beca asked when she finished, sitting back in her chair to inspect her work. Chloe leaned forward, doing the same.

“They’re perfect!” she decided after a few moments of contemplation, her entire face lighting up as the words left her lips. Chloe clapped three times as if to confirm her answer, earning a  lopsided smile from the brunette.

“I think it needs one more thing,” Beca said, reaching for the container of frosting and her spoon once more, “This…” The smile on her lips was still present as she purposefully dropped a glob of frosting onto the wax paper beneath their house and proceeded to spread it around the perimeter of it, flinching as Chloe screeched, “Waaaait!”

“What’s  _that_  supposed to be? I liked how it was,” the redhead critically questioned as she lifted Beca’s wrist from the table in an effort to get her to stop  _whatever_  it was she was adding to their creation, causing the other seven-year-old to lose her balance with the way she’d been leaning on the table. Instead of falling back in her chair, Beca fell toward their house, crushing it beneath her opposite hand as she tried to catch herself.

“It was snow,” she weakly admitted after the crunch, her voice cracking like their house had, though not nearly into as many little pieces, “I’m… I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to—“

“It’s okay,” Chloe interjected, her words rushed. She let go of Beca’s wrist to hold her hands out in front of her, palms up and fingers spread wide in reassurance. “It’s okay,” she said again, the words mainly aimed towards calming herself.

“But… I broked it,” Beca insisted, her eyebrows pulling together to form a crease in the center of her forehead.

Chloe considered the pile of broken graham crackers, squished gumdrops, M&M’s, and frosting. Sure, it may have been demolished a bit too soon for their liking, but when it came time to eat their gingerbread house, it was going to end up similarly, anyway.

“It’s okay,  _really_ ,” Chloe said for the third time, lifting her eyes to meet Beca’s. Her baby blue’s were filled with guilt, so the redhead smiled at her in an attempt to ease those feelings, “You had a Godzilla moment, but it’s no biggie.” No biggie was a phrase Chloe’s mother used in careful situations, she’d noticed. It was friendly in the type of way that seemed to lighten moods and spirits, which made it seem appropriate for Chloe to use now. “It will still taste the same.”

“What’s a Godzilla?” Beca asked, her brow now creased in confusion.

Chloe tilted her head, regarding the other girl, trying to gauge how serious she was. Didn’t everyone know who Godzilla was? “Like, from the movie?”

“I don’t really like movies,” Beca said with a shrug.

“Oh, well… he’s a monster, like a big dinosaur, who goes around crushing things. That’s all,” Chloe informed.

“Y-You…” Beca’s frown turned into a full-blown pout, her lower lip sticking out slightly, “You think I’m a monster?” Her voice cracked again as she spoke and her vision blurred, her eyes watering with tears.

“No,  _no_ ,” Chloe hopped down from her chair and rounded the table to join Beca on the other side, “That’s not what I meant at all.” She invited herself up to share Beca’s chair, as she had no problems invading her space, “You’re too cute to be a monster.”

“I’m not cute, I’m cool,” Beca doggedly corrected, and Chloe laughed.

“How about, you can be both?” Chloe suggested, stretching to grasp a spoon. She took it and booped Beca on the nose, leaving a dot of frosting on the tip.

Beca crossed her eyes, nose wrinkling as she let out a little giggle. If Chloe was fine with being a pretty princess, or well,  _her_  pretty princess, then Beca liked to think she could live with being Chloe’s cool  _and_  cute friend.

“Okay, both,” Beca finally, but not without a roll of her eyes, agreed as she turned to face Chloe. Her smile faltered some as she gauged their closeness, nerves taking over as she prepped herself for what she suddenly found herself wanting to do. Leaning in, she pressed the tip of her icing covered nose to Chloe’s cheek and rubbed it back and forth a few times, giving her a makeshift eskimo kiss.

Amazed she managed to do so without knocking either one of them out of the chair, Beca pulled back and, quite smugly, declared, “Now, you’ve got frosting on your face, too!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can read more on glitterprison.tumblr.com... and even request minific prompts!


End file.
